Staff of Oblivion
by juunjin
Summary: wizard X blacksmith. well known boy wizard genius becomes hostage of an enemy guild. But what happens he falls in love with his kidnapper?
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of the joint story pinkpunkgirl and I wrote. At first I agreed to let her be the one to post all the stories, but when there comes a time that I want to change something, I can't just hack into her account and change it. Therefore I would be posting my story here, and her story there. Please read both our stories to understand the story better.

Please read, review and criticize.

DISCLAIMERRRRRR: I don't own Ragnarok.

* * *

"Duck, freak!" shouted a heavily armed lord knight. A wizard beside him ducked. 

"Another word from you, _freak, _and you're out of the guild." The wizard harshly whispered.

"But I just saved your holy life!" shouted the lord knight amidst the war shouts.

Random bolts of magic flew past, the wizard took out two gemstones and cast Safety Walls around them both.

"Another word, _freak, _another word." He hissed.

He raised his staff and chanted, "_Froze within the gust of time, storm let fall on ice. _Storm Gust!"

Snow flakes gently fell down from the concrete ceiling. A too placid sound deafened the warriors below.

In a snap, the war shouts ceased. All of the muddled warriors looked up, watching the snow fall on them. Then the sound faded and and last of the snow fell.

Ice crept up the bodies of half of the warriors.

"Another victory by Cevil!" shouted an assassin cross in green blue.

The warriors that weren't frozen sighed in relief.

"I will finish them now. The Avalos Barrier will warp them out." Cevil the wizard said. He became a wizard after his first try in the wizard test. The High Wizards applauded him for his skill and intelligence. He wore a yellow wizard suit. His shoulder-length shaggy but neat hair pale blonde. His eyes had the shine of the scales of a Gold Acidus.

"Go ahead, I'll stay near the Emperium." The assassin cross said.

Cevil faced the frozen warriors. Years have passed since he ran away from home. This green blue assassin cross had taken him in and nurtured him, recognizing his talents. His name, Agin, the leader of Chaotic Fantasy.

"I'm going after Agin, take care of yourself." Said the lord knight. He winked jokily.

Cevil sighed. The carefree lord knight that serves as his protector always annoyed him. Always acting like he is the big brother just because he's older. His name, Sime.

Cevil raised his staff once more for the final spell. He closed his eyes and chanted. "Strength of red vermillion morph to golden thunder, let thy thunder be lord of the-" a hand clasped his mouth.

"If you can't breathe, tell me, and I'll losen it a bit." Said an assassin cross with short brown hair.

Cevil felt his energy drain because of the unfinished spell. He felt dizzy and weak.

"Hammer fall!" he heard a girl's voice shout. A big spiritual hammer fell on him. His surroundings waved and he felt even dizzier. He felt sick and tired.

"Sorry kid, I didn't agree to using that skill but they said we had to make sure." Said the assassin cross.

The sounds around Cevil faded and soon he heard nothing. He felt his body moving. The assassin cross must be carrying him.

Fear began to bloom from his heart. He is going to be a hostage, someone as low as a slave. The walls around his heart compressed the fear. Agin is going to save him, he knows Agin wil, he trusts Agin will, he thinks Agin will.

* * *

I'm still nervous " maybe no one will read this. If ever there is someone, thank you sooo much. One is enuf, two is more than enuf, 3 is awesome, 4 is ZOMFGGGGG 

You can see pinkpunkgirl in my favorites or search for her :D oh, or see my profile where I wrote her site

Here are the details of the joint story: The joint story is composed of four love stories that are connected. Some scenes are the same and we shortened them according to how heavy the importance of the scene to a character is. All the four stories are done, only typing left (nooo). There is one main story where all the characters are in but we're not sure if we'll continue it. I will note if we will (am I talking to somebody?). Please read all of them, we greatly appreciate it.

Credits: Thanks to the teachers that bore us to hell who also led us to writing. Thanks to pinkpunkgirl for everything, for taking in all my whining and nagging. Who, despite my bad attitude and sucky writing skills, allowed me to write a joint story with her. Thanks to her again for encouraging me. Thanks to Nightshadowblitz for reading my drafts and not drafts and pretending to enjoy my stories, I appreciate it a lot! Thanks to my mother for lending me her laptop when the PC is unavailable. Thanks to my sister for listening to my ideas even if they suck. Thanks to whoever is reading this, may you be person, animal, air, liquid, hand or anything. Please read the whole!


	2. Its Alright

Ok, I changed my mind about pinkpunkgirl posting the story cuz I really care about this story, so when I want to change something, I can't just hack into her account and change it. So here is the first chapter. Please read and review and criticize.

DISCLAIMERRRRR: I don't own Ragnarok.

* * *

He felt cold air slightly brush his bare arms. He opened his eyes. 

Well, what do you know, he sees metal bars.

He felt something cold circling his arms. Large metal cuffs chained his hand to the floor. His feet were tied up by cold black metal cuffs and chained together. As if the jail cell wasn't enough. He tried to chant a spell, yet no voice came.

_Mute_.

Damn! He cursed in his head.

His body shivered and most of his body felt numb. He sat on cold marble floor, adding to the coldness the gushing air from outside gave him.

He looked at the clothes he wore: a thin dirty undershirt and black shorts. What now… he asked himself.

He heard the door knob twitch, then he heard heavy footsteps nearing his cell.

A fat head peeped into the small box that served as the door of his cell.

"Hey there skinny, your clothes sold a fortune." The man said.

He clenched his fists. Right, I'm a hostage, a slave and a prisoner. What else? A money making freak?

"Oooh, skinny is mad. Your little skinny body mightn't be able to handle your anger." The man chuckled at his own joke.

He felt his head steam from anger. He bit his lip. His stomach ached and felt as if there was something inside eating the walls of it.

The man chuckled again.

"Here skinny, food to keep you healthy." The man said. The man took out a loaf of bread from his pocket and put his hand between the metal bars. The man shook the loaf of bread teasingly in front of him. The man chuckled.

Anger rushed through his body. He does not deserve this humiliation.

A hand gripped the man's arm tight and pulled it from the cell.

"Who the hell locked him here? Tell me!" he heard a man shout from outside.

"I-it was S-silvia."

"Get the hell out of here! And eat that ugly piece of bread yourself!"

He heard fast footsteps and the banging of the door. Then he heard a shuffle of keys.

A man crouched down and looked at him.

_You!_

He tried saying. But he was muted, and no voice came.

The man had green blue hair and green eyes, his clothes in the color of green blue, the man from before, the man who took him here, who turned him into a hostage.

The man unlocked the cell and entered. The man took out a panacea from his pocket and made him drink it.

"Now tell me your name." the man said.

"Ce…_ vil._" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I am Nus." He said.

Nus searched the key of Cevil's cuff from the several keys he took from that idiot Goran. When he found it, he looked for the key hole in the cuff.

Cevil pushed his hand away.

"Leave me. I don't want to be helped by the man who brought me into this." He said.

Nus looked at him questioningly. Cevil snapped.

"Leave me!" he shouted.

Anger filled Cevil's head. Why won't he leave me?

"I said leave me!" Cevil shouted through his shivering lips. Nus continued to stare at him.

"Lea-"

A loud slapping sound echoed in the cell. Cevil's cheek burned.

"What is your problem! He's helping you and you get mad at him? Get a life!" a girl that had appeared from nowhere shouted at Cevil. She has pale blue hair that was tied in pig tails. Her blue eyes looking directly at Cevil's yellow ones.

A sudden feeling of nostalgia struck Cevil. In his eyes, in front of him stood a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, smiling gently at him. Just as easily as one would lift a paper, he burst to tears. He looked down the floor and sobbed. _Arella…_he remembered.

He sobbed. The smiling image of the pink haired girl stayed in his mind.

The girl nudged Nus by the elbow and pointed at the keys. As if waking from a dream, Nus quickly kneeled down beside the sobbing boy and unlocked the cuffs that bind his arms and legs.

Cevil couldn't stop his sobbing. Why? He felt nothing when he was next to Agin, yet when he saw this girl, all the stored emotion inside him escaped uncontrollably.

He wiped his tears with his cold numb hands and still sobbed. Why now? Why in front of somebody?

He felt warm arms surround him. Through his blurry eyes he saw the girl comforting him in her arms. Why is he allowing this… this show of pity? Yet he couldn't resist. He wanted to cry in her arms, just like he did with the pink haired girl.

"It's alright…" the girl whispered.

The image of the pink haired girl flashed back into Cevil's mind.

"_It's alright…" _

The same words, the same sweet voice of Arella playing repeatedly in his mind.

"_It's alright…"_

* * *

THANKSSS to Baby Chocobo and Tsukura for reviewing and reading, I apreciate it a lot. As to Pinkpunkgirl and Nightshadow blitz, THANKS AGAIN! Please read and review and criticize. tytyty

More Credits: to Ms. Saguid for her marvelous and unmatched ability to bore us to death.


End file.
